The UCSF Resource for Biocomputing, Visualization, and Informatics will continue its long history of designing, building, integrating, and disseminating computational and visualization methods and tools for genomics, proteomics, and structural biology. Our many technological research and development and collaborative research projects, in collaboration with both local and distant scientists, will apply these software tools to problems in medicinal chemistry and molecular biology, with particular emphasis on studies of macromolecular structure, molecular interactions, drug design, the molecular basis of disease, pharmacogenomics, and protein engineering. As these tools mature, they will be made available in source code form via the web as a service to outside users and to visitors of the Resource. Users of the Resource will be trained in the use of these tools, will be able to cooperate and collaborate with Resource staff, and every effort will be made to provide a coherent user-friendly environment. Dissemination of our technological developments and collaborative research results will be accomplished via several mechanisms, including scientific publications, lectures, software distribution, slides and videos, and though our web site: http://www.cgl.ucsf.edu/. Our Resource Center will develop and distribute to other researchers sophiscated computation and visualization tools to enable scientists to understand, analyze, and illustrate to others the important principles of molecular recognition and interactions. The research tools we develop will directly address the challenges associated with applying computing and information technology to biomedicine, building out from today's fundemental knowledge in structural biology and computational biology, to provide insight into cellular function and tools for translational medicine.